This invention relates to providing a system for enhanced billiards table systems. More particularly, this invention relates to a specialized billiards table especially useful in increasing the enjoyment of billiard and pool players during play.
Currently, millions of people worldwide actively play the game of billiards, also commonly known as pool. Billiards is a sporting game played by two or more people on a rectangular table having six openings. Numerous variations of the rules of billiards exist but in substantially all versions, a player must strike a first ball with a cue to an impact with a second ball that travels into one of the six openings. Most players eventually seek to increase their play enjoyment by learning the sport's many variations.
Clearly, systems that offer additional play variation and enhanced convenience during play would be of great value within this sport.